fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steelhide (Astiria)
Summary Steelhide is the leader of the Astirian Empire's four holy knights, with the title "Steelhide of the Earth", and a major antagonist across Part I of Tales of the Red Wings. In the late 1500s and early 1600s, he was a commander under Emperor Vandole's command, and was sent on an expedition to release the Tarrasque, with the ultimate goal of wiping out the tribe of Kitsune known as the Wind Tribe. Though he succeeded in Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 7-C, possibly higher with Intimidation Name: '''"Steelhide" '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At Least 220 '''Classification: '''Human, Black Knight '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Was skilled enough with a greataxe to pressure both Gale and Zephyr) | Same as before, plus Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user. Steelhide's nullification is greatly amplified with Intimidation, to the point where he passively prevented rival mages from growing into a threat), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Summoning (Can summon dozens of weapons to him at will), Weapon Manipulation (Capable of controlling the weapons in his armory), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Telekinesis and Fear Manipulation (Via Intimidation), Sleep Manipulation (Can use Intimidation to knock people out), Energy Manipulation (Uses non-elemental magic to avoid it being countered by enemy elements), Telepathy (Projected his voice into the minds of all of Dollet), Sand Manipulation (Split the storm surrounding the Thunder Tribe Village), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Was superior to Gale in terms of raw strength) | Small Town Level '(Leagues more powerful than the four holy knights, including Griffon. It took the combined efforts of Zephyr Highwind and Rynild Ras'Aul to defeat him even after their potential was unlocked. In a fit of rage, caused a magnitude 5.25 earthquake in Vanguard), possibly higher with Intimidation (His aura was what kept the isles in a state of fear for decades, which would include the kingdom of dragons) 'Speed: Supersonic (Clashed with Gale, though wasn't as fast) | Supersonic+ (Far faster than Griffon, Finch, Swan, and Eagle, even outspeeding Mercurius) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Survived hits from Gale) | Small Town Level '(Far above any of the Red Wings, and can handle his own aura) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class K with telekinesis (Lifted houses) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Stamina: Nigh-limitless (Has never been shown to tire) Intelligence: High (Is a skilled military commander, commanding all four branches of the Inquisitors) Range: Hundreds of Meters with swords and magic Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Standard Equipment: '''Dozens of swords. '''Key: Unaugmented | As Steelhide Notable attacks and Techniques Magic Crest - Intimidation: '''Steelhide's Magic Crest. It takes the form of an ornate cross on a shield and is located along his back. This crest mixes Steelhide's Aura with his magic, allowing him to essentially enforce his will upon objects, paralyzing them and stopping them from moving. A simple thought or gaze on his part is enough to completely paralyze a small army, and a mental flex can send them flying. This allows him to subjugate entire kingdoms without ever having to take a life. It also allows him to cancel out spells by enforcing his will, making him nearly immune to magic. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. '''Magic: '''The art of enforcing one's will upon reality, using mana to reshape the world and perform superhuman feats. Steelhide is not an especially adept mage, but he is still powerful enough to keep most of Astiria subjugated under his rule with Intimidation alone. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. * '''Chaincasting: '''By forming a long-lasting magic circle, a mage can cast multiple spells of the same element in quick succession by rapidly changing the makeup of the magic circle. This can be combined with doublecasting if the mage in question is skilled enough. * '''Non-Elemental Magic: '''non-elemental spells that allow the user to project blasts and constructs of pure energy, in the form of orbs, lasers, and beams. ** '''Magic Missile: '''Steelhide fires a group of mana projectiles from his hands, which can be controlled to home in on opponents. ** '''Mana Bomb: '''Steelhide forms a massive orb of mana, something which typically takes a large amount of time. When released, the orb falls to the ground, causing colossal damage to the surroundings. ** '''Destruction Disc: '''Steelhide forms a spinning disc of mana, whose spin pierces through forcefields and can cut through things far stronger than Steelhide himself. ** '''Blade of Light: '''Steelhide forms a sword of mana in his hand, and rapidly expands its length as he slashes, forming a razor-thin line of energy that cuts through his surroundings. * '''Summoning: '''Steelhide forms several magic circles, typically either surrounding his opponent or manifesting behind him. These connect to his personal armory in Vandole's castle, allowing him to summon weapons and launch them as if they were a volley of arrows. Others '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive MatchesCategory:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elemental Users Category:Light Users Category:Astiria